April Jeanette Lopez
by AliciaDoug22
Summary: Hi I'm April. I work for the WWE and I 'm the Divas Champion. Anything else you want to find out you got to read the stoyry. Alicia Douglas
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I'm April Jeanette Lopez, but on TV they call me AJ Rollins or just AJ. I'm 26 years old, so I'm 1 year younger than my brother, Colby Lopez, but they call him Seth Rollins on TV. I like my brother's best friend, well 1 of them, named Jonathan Good, but on TV they call him Dean Ambrose. Whenever we travel I either end up with the group my brothers in called The Shield, or either my 2 best friends Layla El and Celeste Bonin who's as Kaitlyn in the WWE. They both like the other 2 members of The Shield, my brother who Celeste likes and Joe Ano'i whose TV name is Roman Reigns who Layla likes. If you didn't know I'm a wrestler.

I was layying down on my hotel bed. It was raining like crazy. Today, I had gotten my own room, since the first time I had gotten my Divas Championship, which was 2 weeks or month or something ago. Yea, I did say it right I did win the belt from Celeste, who is my on screen rival. "BRINNNNNNG", my phone startled me.

"Hello?" I answered.

I see," my annoying brother said in his playful tone. I heard movement and then heard the voice that made naked emotion come to my face.

"Hey Jon.", I greeted.

"Hey April, you want to come to our hotel room.", my brothers voice came back on the line.

"Why'd you put Jon on the phone?" I asked.

"Because I knew you'd react that way." he laughed.

"Hey April!" a deep voice yelled.

"Colby Lopez gets me off of speaker phone now!" I commanded with burning embarrassment.

"And Colby I'm coming over there," I inquired.

"We're in room number 248." he said. I hung up and then yelled, "Girls, we're going to room 248, so put some decent clothes on or go in your pajamas.", I called to my friends who had their own hotel ,but for some reason was in their best friend's hotel instead of their own.

"Wellbeing me I'm going to you know stay in my pjs, I don't know if Layla is or not." Celeste stated with unconcealed emotion.

Layla also agreed and we got some Nike slippers and made our way to, 'The Shield's' hotel room. I couldn't tell you how much I hoped that Colby didn't tell Jon about my strong feelings for him, with that big mouth of his. We knocked on the door well, I did the other 2 were having a conversation about why little girls liked One Direction which was **VERY** weird coming from 2 grown women and their older than me and I don't even act like that or even talk about things like that…. Sometimes; and to my "surprise" Jon opened up the door which Colby most likely told him too.

"Come on in ladies." Jon said politely.

"Hey, Mr. Good," Celeste playfully greeted. "Hey Jon-a-than, "Layla happily greeted, in her casual happy tone.

"Hey Jon.", I greeted casual not wanting him to **KNOW** that I liked him.

"Hey girls, "he casually answered our greetings. We walked into the hotel room and I saw my brother on the coach and an over whelming feeling to jump on him. I kissed him on the cheek jumped on him and yelled, "HI COLBY!", rather loudly.

"HI APRIL!" he exclaimed back. The others used to our loudness just sat there having conversations about weird things.

"So anyone up for a classic game of Monopoly?" asked Colby curiously. I heard 5, Sure why not's me being one of them. Colby went and got the box that said, 'Monopoly' really largely on it. I knew if Colby ever asked to play a game it would always be monopoly, it was his favorite game growing up, well besides Uno.

It was about 6 o'clock when we quit playing, because everyone had went bankrupt except Colby and I, us being the king and queen of monopoly. We left the room to get our clothes and to change for tonight's Raw in Boston, Massachusetts. I changed into my Shield-like ring gear that I had made. Today, I was going to be announced as the first girl to ever be a part of The Shield. When we got to Boston's arena, I went to the Divas locker room and fixed my hair I a pony tail and waited for Steve, the man who appoints wrestlers to the Gorilla Position, which is named after Hall Of Famer Gorilla Monsoon. I saw a hand wave in my face and I blinked numerous times and saw Celeste.

"You alright girl, you've been zooned out for a couple a minutes?" she inquired and stated.

"Yea, I'm fine just thinking," I said.

"Oh, alright jus' curious."Layla spoke up causing me to jump.

"What is this scare April day or something?" I rhetorically asked.

"Now is not the time April, I'm hungry that's the only reason I snapped you out of Jon-tasy.", stated Celeste.

"Jon-ta what?"

"Jon-tasy, you know a fantasy about Jon. Girl get with the program." Celeste explained.

"Ha-Ha so funny I forgot to laugh, and I don't have Jon-tasy I just have pent up emotion about him, his face, and how cute he is.", I explained.

"Whatever let's watch my future husband- I mean the guys are about to come on it's their segment. "Layla said.

"We caught that." I told before shutting up and turning to watch the boys.

"Ambrose"

"Rollins"

"Reigns", they all said their on screen last names. They were interrupting Daniel Bryan, whose real name is Bryan Danielson and Dolph Ziggler whose real name is Nick Nemeth's segment together on how controlling Triple H ,whose real name is Paul Levesque and ,his wife Stephanie McMahon Helmsley whose real name is Stephanie McMahon Levesque, were really controlling at the time.

"You know, you can rant and rant and rant Triple H this Triple H that but at the end of the day your still two F minus superstars trying to hold on with all these other guys and girls who could beat you in under 2 minutes by just hitting you and your down on the ground. I you don't deserve any championship. Not the U.S., WWE, hell not even the Divas Championship so you can talk all you want but it won't make since because you can't hold a handle to us.", Jon ranted.

"Deans right and I bet my sister can beat your girlfriend in under 10 seconds by knocking her out with the Shinning Wizard and your girlfriend won't even fight back 'cause I heard that was the king a girl she is.",said Colby in his rude and mean persona.

I had already made my way to the front row for my part in the segment.

"She can't even beat Brie so how can she beat us in less than 2 minutes even." Daniel stated. My cue had finally come and I grabbed a chair and swung it hardest I could on Bryan and Nick's back. _Wow I feel bad their friends I don't want to do this to my friends._ I slowly moved my mask from my sweaty face from that intoxicating mask. I heard everyone gasp in surprise that it was me the Divas Champ but if you ask me I thought it was quite obvious that it was me since I'm the only girl kin to one of the Shield Members in WWE.

"That's right I'm joining forces with my brother Seth to become the longest reigning Divas Champion and have a reign longer than Maryse and way better that Laycool's will ever be, and its nothing no one can ever do anything about.", and on cue the Total Divas came out to attack me. The Shield came down the ramp like a Genie out of its lamp and the Divas ran away and stopped.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, well since I want to do what's best for business? Tonight's Main Event will be Diva Champ AJ and The Shield vs. Brie Bella, Natalya, Naomi, The Usos, and Daniel Bryan in the first ever 4 on 6 mixed tag match in WWE history.", Triple H made the announcement.

We all were backstage after the commercial. In reality we were all great friends and had nothing but love against each other, and the cold, disastrous Shield on TV were really casual people except for Colby who was weirder than the game 'Where's Waldo'.

"AJ killer chair shot." Dolph yelled, making us laugh while he walked to the trainer.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was about 9:40, the commercials were going on. We were all waiting for the cue man, Bob tot tell us when to do out. I was going to enter through the curtain as the last person to come out. After the commercials went by the Total Divas, a TV show on the E! Network, cast went out first in the order of the Funkadacktyles, Cameron and Naomi with Jojo another Total Diva cast member. Next was Natalya, with another Diva from the show named Eva Marie. Then, before Brie was the Usos doing their signature Samoan Call thing and then Daniel and Brie, who was accompanied by Nikki, her twin sister.

The Shield came out with their intimidating structures and a face so serious you wouldn't even know he was acting, well Jon and Joe were doing that, but Colby looked as if he was going to blurt out a low laugh at how serious they had to be. After they finished their entrance through the crowd they did their ring thing and it was now finally my turn. When I first went out with my Divas Championship I stuck to my persona as being Divas different from the others.

The ref called for the bell, and Jon started off the match first against one of the Usos twins I think was Jimmy who I'm not sure about nickname. They started with a test of strength, that Jon had won pushing him to the ropes. Jon went for a clothesline ,which the Uso Twin ducked and grabbed Jon's arm and twisted it around and tagged in Jey Uso I believe. He came in with a fierce super kick and he hurried for the cover.

"1..2,",it was a 2 count for the match. The Uso quickly got to his feet only to be hit with a fast drop kick by Jon. The Uso had attended a punch that also connected like the drop kick had. Jo crawled to the corner surprisingly tagging me in while Jey tagged in Naomi. She came in with a fast clothesline attempt, but I ducked and clotheslined Natalya instead. I waited for her to turn around and hit her with a dropkick. When she got up I hit her with clothesline after clothesline and then went for a roundhouse kick. I got up her up and swung her toward the turnbuckle. I took steps back and hit her with a splash and another roundhouse kick. I hit her with the Shinning Wizard after and went for the pin.

"1..2..3!", his hand came down on the mat like a volleyball serve overhand. Triple H theme song came on .

"Hold on, we can't end a match like that, this match is now an elimination mixed tag match, so Naomi go back to the locker room and this match shall continue.", Triple H announced.

The match then continued and Natalya was in the ring, so I kicked up my persona as a heel, I attacked her and pounced on her. I then slapped her with a powerful right hand. She looked at me then hit me with her Clothesline of Discus, which is a move where you do2 spins and then hit them with a clothesline. T held my head tightly in pain. She grabbed my legs and did the Sharpshooter on me. I used all my strength to try to turn her around. Thankfully, the squats I do at the gym helped me get her to flip on her back.

I crawled all the way to Jon and Natalya started pulling my legs. I got one of my legs out of her insanely tight grip and I enzirguried her. I then made a jump to Colby and he came out our side of the ring flying with Daniel Bryan on the other end of the ring. Of course, because of the storyline Daniel Bryan got the upper hand.

We had lost the match with Roman getting hit with all 3 finishers of the superstars and he has gotten pinned by the Daniel Bryan. It was just Jon, Colby, and I left. He then went to tag Cameron in who had hit me with a clothesline when I wasn't looking. I was on the ground in pain. Cameron went and picked me up, and I kicked her in the stomach then ran to the rope ,and pushed myself off the rope and did my move called 'The Shinning Wizard'. I hurried to the pin.

"1….2….3!", the ref counted. Cameron left the ring and I soon went and attacked Brie Bella. I quickly tripped her and then tried to dive for a pin, but was pulled by Brie who dragged me to her corner. She hit me a few times in the head then tagged in Natalya. Before Natalya could do anything I pulled her into my submission move finisher called the 'Black Widow', which is where I rapped I rapped around her and held on to her arm. She quickly tapped, which meant Brie had to come back into the match.

Brie came in like fire. First, she clotheslined me about 3 times. She picked me up, kicked me in my gut and then face planted me.

"1..2", I kicked out to her surprise. She was getting frustrated, so I took advantage of it and got up while she was turned around, so I pushed her toward the turnbuckle. She turned around and tried to slap me, I ducked and hit her with my finisher called the Shinarui. Which is basically me grabbing her head and doing a back flip, while slamming the back of her head to the ground. I quickly went for the cover.

"1..2..3!", to eliminate Brie, it now meant that I had to get out of the match, because the boys couldn't fight the girls.

Jon came in storming he quickly fought the Uso that came into the ring. He quickly clotheslined the Uso. The Uso went for a super kick, but Jon ducked. He then got him in a neck hold and hit his face towards the mat.

"1..2..3!"

Now, it was just Jon and Colby vs. One Uso and Daniel Bryan. Daniel quickly flew in getting his comeback. He went for the Flying Goat, which is a head-butt of the top rope, when Jon was on the ground of the ring.

"1…2", the cover that Daniel went for was unsuccessful.

Daniel got on the turnbuckle and waited for Jon to turn around. As soon as Jon turned his body around and he was hit with Daniel's finisher, knees to the head full speed.

"1…2…3!', and Jon was out of the match.

Colby went flying. He hit Bryan with powerful clotheslines. Without giving Colby a chance to do another offensive move Bryan cut him off with a high kick to the face. Colby was on the ground groaning in agony. When Colby got to his knees Daniel went for one of his devastating kicks to the chest. The crowd screamed," Yes! Yes! Yes!", as he kicked Colby with a kick. Bryan waited for the last kick and the crowd went along with it. Later in the match Daniel went for the Flying Goat and the kick to the face.

"1..2…3!", Daniel won the match. It wasn't a surprise, because it was already scheduled for them to win.

….

When we got backstage Colby was very much pumped he thought it was his very best match, but I thought his best match would've been against Jon when they were in FCW. We parted ways, I went to my locker room and he went to his. As soon as I changed I waited for The Shield, and we were on our way to the hotel we were staying at tonight.

"So goodnight guys see you in the morning.", I said.

'Good night April!", they all screamed at the same time.

I walked into my hotel room and quickly put my bag on my bed and got my night clothes. I walked over to the door and opened it. When I looked up I noticed Jon and I walk in at the same time.

"What are you doing' in here?", I questioned.

"No, What are you doing in here?", he asked.

"Jon, what's with all the commo- Wait ! April how'd you get in here?", he asked.

"I don't know ask the hotel manager.", I responded.

We went downstairs and to the front desk dude.

"Why do we have the same bathroom?", I asked.

'Well, the Levesque's told us to have the connecting rooms, because of the storyline.", the front desk person noted.

We nodded without an argument and went back to our floor.

"Who gets to shower first?", asked Colby.

"Well, if it's ok with you guys I volunteer as tribute?", I said.

"Yea, that's fine.", answered Jon. A chorus of,"Yea, that's fine"s followed,. I went to my room and got my clothes where I dropped them at. I went inside the shower and took a long nice shower to wash over my tight muscles. When I got out I went to my room and fell straight to a kind dreamless sleep.


End file.
